Adventures in Babysitting
by Red Witch
Summary: Jean and Scott make a deal with Althea to watch her insane siblings for the weekend! Too bad Polly and Lockheed also tag along as well! R&R the completed fic and all the madness inside!
1. A Deal With the Devil

**And now, I must tell you this: I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters or GI Joe characters. Only Althea, Xi, Trinity, and baby Claudius are mine. I just had a fun idea for a Scott/Jean fic. A very unusual and fun idea. Get ready for a wild ride. **

**Adventures in Babysitting**

**Chapter 1: A Deal with the Devil**

"Run Scott, Run!" Jean yelled, clearly terrified. 

"Where?" Scott gulped as they ran outside. 

"Anywhere!" Jean said. "Hide!" She pulled him into some bushes.

"Keep absolutely still," Scott whispered. "Not a sound!"

"Hey whazzup y'all!" Todd popped his head out of a nearby tree.

"Toad!" Jean and Scott snapped. "SHHHH!" 

"What are you shhhhh-ing me for?" Todd asked. 

"Yes that is a question," Althea popped out of the tree beside him.

"Okay what are you guys doing here?" Jean groaned. 

"Just hanging out," Althea said. 

"But the Sixty-five dollar question is what are you two doing hiding?" Todd asked.

"Scott! Jean! Where are you guys?" Kitty's voice floated out. 

"Ohhhhh," Both Althea and Todd looked at each other. 

"Now I get it," Todd grinned. "Trying to duck out of another driving lesson with Kitty huh?" 

"Bingo," Scott moaned.

"Why don't you just whammy her with a thought that you'd already given her a lesson?" Todd asked.

"Don't think I haven't thought of that," Jean grumbled. "But the Professor warned me about doing it."

"Scott! Jean! Come on you guys! I wanna try some freeway driving!" Kitty shouted. 

"We are so dead," Scott moaned.

"Oh well good thing neither one of us is eighteen isn't it Todd?" Althea said.

"That it is my little Sweetie of the Sea," Todd grinned. They both took a deep breath in order to shout out something to Kitty.

"NO!" Jean pleaded.

"For crying out loud even you guys aren't that cruel and heartless!" Scott begged. 

"Maybe we are and maybe we aren't," Todd grinned.

"Please!" Jean begged. "We'll do anything!" 

"Anything?" Althea raised her eyebrow.

"Anything!" Scott and Jean said. 

"Well…." Althea grinned. "There is one thing you could do…" 

"Scott! Jean! Come on you guys! The Professor said you had to do this!" Kitty walked around looking for them. "If you don't come out here I am so telling on you!" 

Meanwhile Althea had told Scott and Jean her ultimatum. "You can't be serious," Jean blinked.

"I am," Althea grinned. "So do we have a deal?" 

"Wait a minute…" Scott gulped. "We're not that desperate!" 

"Jean! Come on! At least this time I know where the brakes are!" 

"Yes we are!" Jean said quickly. "You got a deal!" 

"Okie dokie," Althea grinned. "Come on Toddles." 

Todd laughed as the two of them went to run interference with Kitty. "Hey! Kit-Kat!" Todd waved. "Yoo hoo!" 

"Hey Toad, Althea. What are you guys doing here?" Kitty asked. 

"Well we thought we'd invite you over to our place," Althea said. "Hey my dad is going sailing this afternoon. Wanna come and learn how to pilot a boat?" 

"A boat? You mean actually learn how to sail?" Kitty blinked. 

"Yeah but if you're busy…" Todd started to say.

"No I have plenty of time! I mean I wasn't gonna do anything important today anyway!" Kitty squealed. 

"Hey but didn't you have a driving lesson with Jean or something?" Todd grinned.

"Forget it, she can do that any week!" Althea told him.

"Yeah like I can do that anytime!" Kitty said. "I mean driving lessons are so boring! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" 

"Alright!" Althea grinned. "We're on our way!" She took a hold of Kitty and pressed the teleport button. Soon they were gone.

"She did it!" Scott yelled with glee. "WHOOPIE!" 

"Yeah now all we have to do is that favor for Althea," Jean sighed. 

"Oh boy…" Scott stopped cheering. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." 

************************************************************************

Two days later the X-Men were preparing to go on a camping trip. "I hate camping," Tabitha grumbled. "If I wanted to live with insects and crawly things and have no toilets I'd have stayed at the Brotherhood house!" 

"I hear ya," Kurt sighed as he brought his bags downstairs. "Didn't we already do survival training?"

"A little more couldn't hurt Elf," Logan grunted as he carried a cooler. "Of course its hardly gonna be any kind of survival training what with all this junk Ororo insists us taking!" 

"This is a good field trip for the children," Ororo told him. "They need a break from the routine."

"Speaking of breaks how did that sailing lesson with Shipwreck go the other day?" Kurt asked Kitty. 

"Let me put it to you this way," Kitty said. "I never knew you could crash a boat without setting it into the water." 

"If it was anybody else I would be surprised at what you said," Rogue groaned. "But with that guy it fits." 

"Man does the Professor have to leave town **every** weekend?" Ray grumbled as he carried some luggage down.

"I'm afraid so Ray," Xavier overheard the remark. "With all the Anti-Mutant legislation as well as dealing with the current lawsuits against the school, I am spending more and more time fighting the political battles than I'd like." 

"Not to mention convincing the military and the scientific community that we are not a threat," Hank appeared in a suit. "As well as the general public." 

"Well can't the Joes just vouch for us or something?" Ray asked.

"They have," Hank told him. "Unfortunately although GI Joe is regarded and respected as a superior fighting force, they aren't exactly popular with a majority of Pentagon officials due to their…unorthodox methods." 

"Oh great," Ray grumbled. "I can't wait until we all go to court!"

"That may not be for a long time," Rogue told him. "Don't you pay attention in Civics class? Legal cases like this can drag on for years before going to trial." 

"Yeah Multiple may be in college before we have our day in court," Scott and Jean arrived in casual attire. 

"Hey aren't you a little overdressed for camping?" Tabitha asked. "Especially with those high heels?"

"Yeah where's your stuff?" Bobby asked.

"We're not going," Scott said. "Jean and I are staying here this weekend."

"Wait, how come those two get out of going?" Rogue asked.

"Oh man you two get to spend some time alone this weekend?" Kurt laughed as he elbowed Scott. "Sweet!" 

"It's nothing like that!" Jean protested. 

"Sure it isn't!" Tabitha laughed.

"You lucky dog," Bobby snickered. 

"Uh not really," Scott sighed. "We won't exactly be alone." 

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Kurt asked. "Hey if you need help, I'd love to stay!" 

"Me too!" Rogue spoke up. "I hate camping!" 

At that moment Althea walked in through the door with Todd. Each of them was carrying one of her baby brothers. Trinity skipped behind them. "We're here!" Althea announced. 

"Hey somebody needs to help us get their stuff, yo," Todd said. "It's outside."

"What's going on?" Kurt asked. "What are they doing here?" 

"Didn't Jean tell you?" Althea grinned. "She and Scott are babysitting my sisters and brothers this weekend." 

"You two alone, with them?" Rogue blinked. 

"As much as I'd love to help out here we gotta go," Tabitha said quickly. "You know how much we love camping!" 

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kurt said quickly. "Wilderness here we come!" He teleported out of the room.

"Bye Scott! Bye Jean!" Rogue ran out the door with the rest of the students.

"I think it's time we must be going as well," Xavier said as he and the other adults left quickly. 

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Scott moaned. 


	2. Lunchtime is Not For Sissies

**Lunchtime is Not for Sissies**

"Okay before I leave let's go over the rules," Althea looked at her sisters. "And what are they?"

"Listen to Scott and Jean and do what they tell us to," Brittany said.

"Do not set them on fire," Daria said.

"Do not set the mansion on fire," Quinn said. "Do not steal, break or sell anything valuable on E-Bay from the mansion." 

"Do not use Scott and Jean for medical or scientific experiments," Daria said. 

"No maiming," Brittany said. "Be clean and neat. If we destroy something we clean it up." 

"We are not allowed to run the Danger Room or touch any weapons," Daria said. "Even if we make them." 

"Do not ask Scott and Jean any embarrassing questions about their love life," Quinn said.

"And?" Althea asked. 

"And be nice to the babies and Polly," The triplets said as one.

"Polly?" Jean asked. 

"AWK! The one and only!" Polly the parrot flew in and landed on Jean's head. "Lucy I'm home!" 

"We have to watch the parrot too?" Scott groaned. "Oh great!" 

"Look at it this way Summers," Todd grinned. "Think of it as practice for a family of your own someday."

"Wonderful," Jean waved Polly off her head before she took Claudius. "Not quite the family I had in mind." 

"No one gets the family they had in mind," Althea pointed out as she handed Scott Barney. "Now here's a small list of things you need to know." She pulled out several sheets of paper. "Cell phone numbers for emergencies, some more dos and don'ts, bedtime schedules…" 

"Don't forget the parrot's medication," Todd handed Scott a container with several pills. "And uh here's some tranquilizers if you need to use them on the triplets." 

"The dart guns are in the green bag," Althea told them. "Also there's a list of things to do if the babies constantly cry. Give them five minutes to calm down and if that doesn't work check the list. Everything you need for that is in the big blue bag. Also don't let Barney eat any worms. He's starting to develop a fascination for bugs and personally I'd like to nip that in the bud!" 

"Also don't say the M-Word around Little C if you can help it," Todd told them. "You know the one that rhymes with Not-So-Neato?" 

"Not so…" Scott blinked. "Oh you mean Mag…"

Todd slapped his hand on Scott's mouth. "I told you not to say that!" He said exasperated. "He's still scared of him. Gives him nightmares."

"Speaking of nightmares don't let the Triplets have too much sugar," Althea told them. "And don't let Polly drink any alcohol. He just got out of rehab. Again!" 

"Well have fun you two!" Todd waved. "Now all of you be good for Uncle Scooter and Auntie Jean." 

"Bye bye!" The Triplets waved.

"Bye bye…" The Babies waved too. 

"Sayonara! Aloha! Shalom!" Polly cackled. 

"Goodbye," Althea waved. She then whispered to Todd as they left. "Do you think they'll make it?"

"Five will get you ten they won't last the night," Todd snickered. 

As soon as they left the babies started to bawl. The triplets started to chase each other and Polly flew around squawking. "Polly has a craving! Polly wants some booze!" 

"Hey girls! Girls stop it!" Jean shouted. 

"Well this is going to be a fun weekend," Scott said sarcastically. "Watching over three hyper girls, two cranky babies and an insane animal!" 

"Two animals," Jean pointed to Lockheed sleeping on the sofa. He was woken up by the Triplet's racket and started yapping. He also accidentally set a plant on fire. 

"Wonderful," Scott grumbled. "Maybe we should have just let Kitty drive us. Death would have been a lot quicker!" 

************************************************************************

"Well it's a good thing it was a small fire," Jean sighed as she walked into the kitchen. "How's lunch coming?" 

"The triplets will eat anything," Scott groaned. He was covered in applesauce and strained carrots. "Too bad I can't say the same for these two! Do you have any idea how hard it is to spoon feed someone with a beak?" 

"What are the girls eating?" Jean looked at the girls wolfing down their food.

"Trust me, you do not want to ask," Scott groaned as he tried to feed Claudius again. "Okay kiddo, open wide." 

"What are you eating?" Jean asked.

"I'm having a peanut butter and sushi sandwich!" Quinn grinned.

"I'm having a peanut butter, squash, banana, strawberry sandwich with chocolate sauce and pickles!" Brittany said. 

"And I'm having…" Daria grinned.

"STOP!" Jean held her hand up and then pinched the front of her nose. "Never mind." 

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Scott said. "Well I think I got at least something in his mouth." Then Claudius spat up on him. "For a minute." 

"Well they did eat a lot of animal crackers before they got here," Daria said.

"They snuck them when Sis wasn't looking," Brittany said.

"They're sneaky!" Quinn nodded. "All done!" 

"May we play outside?" Daria asked. 

"Well okay," Jean sighed. "But behave yourselves!" 

"Okay!" The triplets ran outside happily. 

"Good thing we used paper plates and cups," Jean sighed as she cleaned up. "Scott I don't think that they're gonna eat any more." 

"Yeah I think it's pretty much a lost cause," Scott sighed as he removed their bibs and wiped the excess food off of their faces. He then picked them up. "Okay I'm gonna take these two outside. Somebody needs to watch the little maniacs." 

"Good idea," Jean used her telekinesis to finish cleaning up. "Who knows what those three could…." She heard and explosion. "Get up to…" 

"Maybe we'd both better go," Scott sighed. They went out and saw the Triplets flying around zapping the hidden laser cannons on the ground. 

"What the…?" Scott handed the babies to Jean and helped blast two of them. However the triplets managed to destroy the rest easily with their new powers. "Okay how did you three manage to do this?" 

"It wasn't our fault," Brittany put on her most innocent face. "They attacked us! I don't know what happened!"

Scott looked over and saw some exposed wires from a control panel on the side of the mansion. "I think I have an idea." He went over to try and fix it. 

"You really shouldn't have lasers in your back yard," Daria said. 

"Yeah it's really irresponsible of you," Quinn said. "Somebody could get hurt."

"Girls," Jean sighed as she put the squirming babies down. "You can't just play with wiring!"

"Why not?" Brittany asked. "Our daddy does it all the time."

"Yeah electric shocks are fun!" Quinn said. 

"No they are not!" Scott snapped. "I don't believe it! You totaled the entire security system in what…two minutes? How do you do it?"

"It's a gift," Daria said. "By the way, Beaky's eating worms." She pointed to see that Barney had found some crawly worms on the ground and was pecking at them. 

"Barney! No! No!" Jean shouted. "Don't put that in your mouth! Oh gross! That is so disgusting!" 

"Barney spit that worm out right now!" Scott picked him up and tried to get it out.

"I don't know why you guys are so surprised," Brittany remarked. "He is part bird you know?" 

"He has a bird like mutation dummy!" Daria slapped her sister on the head. "He's not actually part bird! There is a difference."

"Well we don't know who his parents were," Quinn said. "Maybe they were part bird?" 

"Barney! No! No worms!" Scott managed to pull it out of his mouth. "Oh great, now you're hungry!" 

"Claudius get out of the pool!" Jean screamed. 

"What are you worried about?" Quinn asked. "He has gills! He can't drown!" 

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," Scott sniffed. "What's that smell?" He then realized what it was. "Oh man…" 


	3. Playtime

**Playtime**

"THIS IS THE TUNNEL PURPLE BOMBER! DIVE! DIVE!" Polly cackled as he flew around wildly with Lockheed behind him.

"Will you two knock it off!" Scott shouted as the animals flew wildly around the house. "I don't believe it! Polly's a terrible influence on Lockheed!" 

"Girls come on!" Jean shouted. "Help me find your brothers!" 

"What?" Scott asked. 

"Somehow they got away from me!" Jean explained. "I can't find them anywhere!" 

"Oh great now where did they run off to?" Scott moaned. He heard a crash. "Never mind! I think I found them!" 

They ran down the hall and saw the babies sitting next to a broken vase. Both started crying when they saw them. "Oh!" Jean sighed as she picked them up. "There, there it's okay. Don't cry. Don't cry!"

But they kept crying. "They won't stop!" Jean cried.

"They're probably just messing with your heads," Daria told her. 

"What do we do?" Scott asked. "They've been crying nearly non stop all day!" 

"WAK! DIVE! DIVE!" Polly flew by nearly colliding with Scott's head. Scott barely managed to turn in time to avoid Lockheed colliding with him. 

"Polly!" Scott snapped. "Lockheed watch it! This mansion is turning into an insane asylum!" 

"Maybe we should try playing with them?" Jean suggested. Then she heard something else break. "Oh no…" 

"Where are your sisters?" Scott asked Daria, dreading the answer.

"They decided to help out by shampooing the living room rug," Daria said.

"WHAT?" Scott yelled. "Jean watch the babies! I gotta deal with this!" He ran off.

"Great!" Jean groaned. Then she sniffed the air. "Oh no! The babies need to be changed again! We just changed you ten minutes ago! Daria…" She saw Daria was gone and the babies were still screaming. "I hate babysitting." 

"Okay you little maniacs," Scott rounded the corner into the living room. "What….AGGGGH!" He was now knee deep in bubbles. 

"Hi Scott!" Quinn waved happily. She was sitting on a huge thing that looked like a vacuum cleaner. The thing was spewing bubbles and foam at an alarming rate. 

"We're cleaning and making the place nice and tidy!" Brittany cheered as she threw the bubbles around. 

"This place is a mess!" Scott shouted. "I don't know what that thing is but you girls…"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Polly screamed as he and Lockheed flew around Scott's head. Causing him to fall down on his behind into the suds. 

"Dog pile!" Brittany cheered as she jumped on top of Scott. Quinn laughed as she did so as well.

"Will you two get off of me?" Scott moaned as he tried to get up. He finally managed to do so with the girls clinging to him. "Just clean this up! I'm gonna go get those two animals under control!" 

He managed to disentangle the girls and left the room, trying to wipe off the suds. Daria looked at him. "I think Polly's overdue for his medication," She said. 

"No kidding," Scott grumbled. "You have any extra for Lockheed?" 

"Probably," Daria grinned. She then jumped up and hugged Scott. "I like you! You're cute!"

"Oh man…" Scott moaned. He went in search of the animals with Daria hugging him. 

***_ Scott get here and help me now! *_** Jean sent a telepathic scream at him. 

"JEAN!" Scott shouted as he ran towards to her. "What's wrong?"

"They won't stop crying!" She wailed. "I changed them and tried to get them to settle down but they won't stop crying and I don't know what to do!"

"Did you try the stuff on the list?" Scott asked.

"Oh gee Scott why didn't I think of that?" Jean said sarcastically. "Of course I tried I've been doing it all day!"

"Hey you don't have to yell at me!" Scott shouted back.

"I'll yell all I want! They've been screaming at me all day! Why shouldn't I get to scream too?" 

"Well don't scream at me! This day hasn't exactly been a picnic for me either you know!" 

"Oh yeah I'm so sure! You're not the one who's been doing diaper duty all day!"

"Hey I changed them!"

"Yeah once! Out of how many times! Six! That mean's I had to do it five times! Five!"

"Well what do you want from me? I'm not good at it!"

"Oh and I suppose I'm some kind of expert? I wonder why? Because I'm a girl?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well that's what it sounded like to me!"

"Yeah well at least those two aren't destroying the place like those three maniacs! Do you have any idea how many times I was nearly attacked!" 

"Oh cry me a river!" 

"Look who's talking!" 

"You are so immature Scott Summers!" 

"Oh and you are?"

"Nice comeback! Go jump in a lake!"

"You go jump in a lake!" 

"Uh I'm pretty sure that you guys screaming at each other is only making things worse," Daria told them. "Why don't you try using your telepathy in figuring out what they want?"

They both stood there and looked at her. "Oh…Scott settled down. "That's not a bad idea." 

"I don't know why I didn't think of this in the first place," Jean said. Then her lips pressed together. Then her eyes flashed in anger. 

"So what's wrong with them?" Scott asked.

"They're bored!" Jean snapped. "They're only doing this to mess with our heads!" 

"I told you," Daria said. 

"Now cut that out!" Jean snapped. "I can read your minds you know! I can't believe you'd do something like this!"

Claudius looked at her. Jean could read his thoughts. _* Well what do you expect? We can't do very much else you know! *_

*Yeah what else are we gonna do for entertainment? Play video games? We don't exactly have the motor skills for that yet! * Barney thought. 

"Look I don't have the energy for this," Jean sighed. "Now you two behave yourselves! Do you have any idea how worried we were when you cry like that?" 

_* You know, you're not nearly as fun as Toddy! *_ Claudius thought. 

_* Play with us! *_ Barney wailed. 

"Oh," Jean sighed as they started crying again. "Now I've upset them for real!" 

"So what do we do now?" Scott asked.

"You can play their favorite song," Daria suggested she handed them a tape.

"Anything's worth a try," Scott said. He put the tape in a nearby tape player and pushed play. The babies stopped crying and started to giggle. "It worked!" 

"Yeah but it does have one drawback," Daria said. 

"What?" Scott asked.

Three hours later…

"_Eeeehhheeeeh! EEEEH! The Martian Hop!" _The song blared loudly as the babies bounced around.

"No more!" Scott begged. "I can't **take** it any more! Please shut off that stupid song! It's driving me crazy!" 

_*That's the bestest reason of all why we love this song! * _Little Claudius thought. 

"Oh god…" Jean groaned.

"What? What are they thinking?" Scott asked.

"Trust me Scott, you don't want to know," Jean sighed. "Whoever said babies were innocent was obviously not a telepath!" 


	4. Time for Bed

**Time For Bed**

"Well dinner was a rousing success," Jean sighed as she put away the last of the pizza boxes. "And it only took us three hours to finish it."

"Yeah it's only…8:45," Scott groaned. "Now all we have to do is get the kids ready for bed so we can have some peace and quiet." 

"Did you tell the girls that they have to be in bed at 9?" Jean asked. 

"Yeah but I don't think they were listening," Scott sighed as he picked up Barney. "Need help getting them ready for their bath?"

"Please," Jean moaned as they went upstairs. They got them undressed and into the bathtub. The babies squealed with delight as they were bathed. "Do you think one of us should yell at the Triplets to get ready again?"

"Might as well," Scott sighed. "All right girls you have to get ready for bed…now?" He was shocked when he turned around. 

"We're ready!" The Triplets sang out, dressed in cute little pink nightgowns. 

"That was quick," Scott blinked. 

"It's good to go to bed early," Daria said.

"That way we'll be well rested and full of energy tomorrow!" Quinn smiled.

"Up with the sun!" Brittany grinned. 

"Well there's a happy thought," Scott moaned. 

"Scott you tuck them in and get them ready for bed while I take care of the babies," Jean sighed. "Hey stop splashing me you two!" 

_* Bath time is fun! *_ Claudius giggled. 

"Okay you three," Scott sighed as he showed them to their room. "Time for bed."

"You have to read to us first," Brittany said as she scampered into the bed. 

"Reading is very important," Quinn said.

"Whatever puts you to sleep," Scott sighed as he started to tuck them in. "What's this?" 

"First we all take our drink of milk," Daria held up a small glass to Scott. "Everybody drinks."

"It's a rule we made up to make sure our Daddy gets his calcium," Brittany said. 

"Well okay," Scott downed the drink. "So what story do you want to hear?" 

"Read this!" Quinn held up a book. "It's our favorite!" 

Scott nearly did a double take. "The Handbook for Real Estate Laws and Practice?" He asked. "You want me to read this?" 

"Hey it's educational," Brittany said. 

"You said whatever would put us to sleep," Daria pointed out.

"So I did," Scott sighed as he sat down. "Okay. It's your book." 

"Read chapter 12!" Quinn said excitedly. "It's all about subdivisions and subdivision control!"

"OOOHHH!" The triplets said excitedly.

"You three are weird you know that?" Scott sighed. "Okay Chapter 12. A subdivision is generally defined as land divided into tow or more lots not fronting on a public or approved way." Already Scott was bored but he kept reading. "Successful subdivision planning includes more than the drawing of lots and streets on paper…" 

Scott yawned and kept going. "It includes…" He yawned again. "The planning of neighborhoods (Yawn) in large…tracts…" He felt very sleepy. "Land to be subdivided must first…first…be surveyed…(yawn) by a registered land surveyoooooorrrrrr…." 

Scott dropped his head and started to snore gently. "Is he out cold?" Brittany asked. "Or is it just the book?"

"Nope the sleeping drug worked," Daria checked Scott over. "Now all we have to worry about is the telepath!" 

"Got it," Quinn brought out a blowgun hidden underneath her pillow. 

A few minutes later Jean was finishing up. "Okay now you're both bathed and dressed in your PJ's," Jean sighed as she placed the boys in the crib. "Now all we have to do is send you to sleep. OW!" 

Jean felt a prick on the back of her neck. "What the?" She reached over and pulled out a small dart before she passed out onto the floor.

"Got her!" Quinn grinned as she emerged from her hiding place. 

"Nice shot," Brittany remarked.

"I thought so," Quinn grinned. 

Both Barney and Claudius managed to escape from the crib. "Seepy bye," Claudius giggled as he climbed on top of Jean. 

"Night night," Barney patted Jean's head. 

"Well that was easy," Daria grinned. 

"Girls, time for us to go par-tayyyy!" Brittany giggled. 

Quickly the girls threw off their nightgowns and changed into three matching outfits. Gold tops with black skirts. They used Jean's lipstick and put glitter on their faces and hair. "We look gorgeous darling!" Quinn preened in front of the mirror.

"Hey I just had a thought," Brittany said.

"What a novel achievement," Daria quipped.

"No seriously," Brittany told her sisters. "We have two X-Men unconscious and vulnerable. I say we take advantage of that before we leave."

"What did you have in mind?" Daria asked. Brittany whispered to her sisters. "Great idea!" Daria laughed.

"I'll get the camera!" Quinn chirped happily. 

When they had finished they made their way to the garage. "Okay now all we have to do is hot wire a car and drive it," Daria said.

"How do we do that?" Quinn asked. "We can't reach the pedals!" 

"No problem," Brittany took out some strange stilts with large feet. "And I got something even better when I was rummaging around!" She handed them some holowatches.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Daria grinned. 

"Oh yeah," Quinn nodded. They pressed the buttons and soon there were 18-year-old versions of themselves standing there. 

"Now we can get into a nightclub!" Quinn giggled.

"Yeah and I can get a drink!" Polly said as he flapped into the back seat of Scott's car. "Right Locky?" Lockheed the dragon nodded as he sat next to him. 

"All right!" Brittany got behind the wheel of Scott's car and started it. "Everybody ready for a night on the town!"

"You got it sister!" Quinn laughed. 

"Let's blow this joint!" Daria smiled as they tore off into the night.

**So where will the Triplets end up? What damage will they do to the town? What did they do to Jean and Scott? How much fun will the babies have alone in the mansion? And what damage can a parrot and a dragon on a search for alcohol do?**

Well this is the part where you, the wonderful readers come in! Send in your crazy suggestions! What will happen? Wait and see!

Daria: You're getting lazy aren't you?

****

I've been a little busy! I need new ideas! So please send them in!

Brittany: Yeah heaven forbid she actually does some work around here!

**Okay where is my mallet? **


	5. Night on the Town

**Hey these are some great ideas guys! I thought I'd let you know that Low Light, Shipwreck, Logan and several other characters will not appear in this fic because they are gonna be in the sequel, 'Adventures in Camping' and maybe in a third fic showing what Xavier and Hank run into in Washington D.C. The fics will show what went on with the other X-Men while Jean and Scott were taking care of the Triplets. However I got a lot of great ideas thanks to all of you! And now…**

**Night on the Town**

"Why the hell am I here in Bayville?" Sabertooth grumbled as he stormed out of a bar. "I can't even get into a decent fight with Wolverine 'cause he's out of town! Why can't Magneto send one of the new guys to snoop around Bayville? The least he could do is let me attack the mansion while everyone's away but nooooooooooooo…" 

His nostrils flared as he smelled the scent of young females mixed in with the exhaust of a very expensive car. He saw three young women emerge from a corvette parked nearby. "Well," Sabertooth licked his lips. "At least this evening won't be a total loss. Might as well have some fun with those frails." 

He stalked behind them. "There's something very familiar about those three…" Sabertooth grumbled. He rushed behind them and was about to frighten them when they suddenly turned around.

"Oh it's you," Daria said simply. 

"We thought someone was following us," Quinn said.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time that it's not nice to pick on young girls?" Brittany asked.

"The last…?" Sabertooth blinked when he started to notice that the girls' eyes changed from blue to pure white. 

**_"You need to be reminded of that lesson," _**All three girls spoke as one. 

"Oh crap…" Sabertooth's eyes widened. "I remember that scent now!" 

**_"Bad Kitty…" _**The girls' eyes glowed brightly as they powered up. 

"Okay I think I must be going now!" Sabertooth tried to back away. But not before the three girls used their psychic powers on him. "YEOWWWWWWW!" 

**_"BAD KITTY!" _**Trinity shouted. 

"Psychic lightning bad!" Sabertooth shouted as he ran for his life. "Psychic lightning very bad!" He screamed as another bolt shot through him. "YEOWWW! VERY VERY BAD!" 

************************************************************************

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Jean tried to clear her head of the fuzzy thoughts in her brain. She was about to open her eyes and see the situation she was in when something sharp poked her in the behind. 

"YEOW!" Jean sat up and looked around in shock. She couldn't believe what she saw. Then she saw Barney holding the small dart. "BARNEY YOU…"

And immediately she fell back asleep. 

************************************************************************

"You know using our powers to fry people always makes me hungry," Daria said.

"Let's get a snack!" Quinn pointed at the Gut Bomb Burger place. 

"I wonder where Polly and Lockheed took off to?" Brittany asked as they went over there. 

"Just look for the nearest bar," Daria told her. "We'll find them later." 

As they entered the Gut Bomb they found the place was filled with teenagers out for a nightly prowl. Every one of them stared as the triplets sauntered in. "Wow! Who are they?" One guy's jaw dropped.

"Whoever they are, they're hot!" A football player gasped. "Hey Duncan get a load of those babes!" 

"Watch the master, guys," Duncan fixed his hair and went over to the triplets. "Well hello…"

"Goodbye…" Daria gave him a cold glance.

"Now wait a minute sis," Brittany winked. "Let's not be so rude. I'm Brittany, that's Daria and that's Quinn."

"Let me guess, you're triplets huh?" Duncan turned on the charm. 

"Wow you must be an honor student," Daria said sarcastically. 

"We're new in town," Quinn smiled. 

"Name's Duncan," He grinned. "I'd be happy to show you around." 

"Why not?" Brittany grinned. 

"What?" Daria asked. 

"Well we could use a gentleman escort," Quinn grinned. "And of course a gentleman wouldn't let three ladies starve to death now would he?"

"Oh," Daria grinned. "That's right. We do feel a bit peckish now do we?" 

"Uh well…" Duncan started to say.

"YO! WAITRESS!" Brittany grabbed Duncan by the jacket. "WE NEED SOME MENUS OVER HERE! PRONTO!" 

They grabbed a table and some menus. "Okay," Quinn said. "We'll have twelve double decker cheeseburgers, two large cheesy cheddar fries plates, three baskets of onion rings…"

"Oh get some of these mozzarella sticks!" Daria said. "I love those!" 

"And a few orders of fried clams," Brittany said. "And vanilla milkshakes all around!" 

"Hey I want chocolate!" Daria said.

"And I want coffee flavored!" Quinn said.

"Oh I didn't know they had coffee flavored," Brittany said.

"Yeah change that to coffee for me as well," Daria said. "Hey Duncan do you want anything? Seeing as you're paying for all of this." 

"Now wait a minute…" Duncan gasped.

"Thank you so very much," Daria grinned. "That's so generous of you!"

"Hey everybody!" Brittany shouted. "Duncan's buying dinner for everyone in here tonight! So get whatever you want!" 

"WHAT?" Duncan shouted. 

"EVERYBODY CHEER FOR DUNCAN!" Quinn shouted. The entire Gut Bomb roared in appreciation. 

"But I…but I…" Duncan gasped.

"Hang on tight Duncan…" Daria gave him an evil grin. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Meanwhile at a nearby bar…

"WHAT'DYA MEAN YOU DON'T SERVE PARROTS IN HERE?" Polly squawked at the bartender. "YOU'RE PERFECTLY WILLING TO SERVE ALL THESE OTHER APES!" 

"This reminds me of the worst bar joke I have ever heard," The bartender grumbled.

"What's wrong with being a parrot?" Polly continued on his tirade. "You some kind of bird hater buddy? You want me to call the Audubon Society on you? Huh? I'll do it to!" 

"Somebody please tell me I'm on Candid Camera or something," The bartender moaned. Then he saw Lockheed wandering the top of the bar, eating all the peanuts in sight. "Okay it's official. I'm giving up drinking on the job!" 

"What's the matter? Is my money not good enough?" Polly shouted. "I'll sue! This is discrimination! AWK! Somebody get my attorney!" 

"Geeze Cliff what do you think they put in these beers here?" One overweight man looked at his glass as Lockheed wandered by. 

"I dunno Norm, but it's actually a little known fact that people seeing pink elephants when they are intoxicated is an extremely rare event. More people actually do see dragons and unicorns and other mythological creatures," His companion said. 

"So what do we do about it?" A third portly man with glasses and a balding head asked. 

"The same thing we always do Paul," Norm said. "We drink another beer."

"I'll drink to that," Cliff nodded. 

"Me too!" Polly said as he was finally served a beer glass.

"Yeah, yeah whatever it takes to shut off the voices inside my head," The bartender groaned. "Man this is the worst drunken binge I have ever had!" 

Back at the Gut Bomb…

"PARTY! PARTY!" Brittany danced on one of the tables. The burger joint had been officially turned into a wild party. People were dancing to the music, having food fights, and generally making a huge mess. 

Something broke in the back. "Don't worry about it," Daria shouted. "Just put it on Duncan's tab!"

"NOW WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!" Duncan shouted.

"Hey watch this!" Quinn appeared with several lighted candles and started juggling them for the amusement of the crowd. "Okay Duncan you try!"

"Wait! No! Stop!" Duncan yelled as the candles were tossed his way. "YEOW THAT'S HOT!" 

"Oh look Duncan you set a table on fire," Quinn remarked. 

"MY RESTAURANT!" The manager screamed. "YOU CRAZY KIDS ARE RUINING MY RESTAURANT!" 

"It's that kid's fault!" One waitress pointed at Duncan.

"Don't look at me!" Duncan protested. 

"Don't be so modest," Quinn remarked. "Here, try juggling some more candles! You know what they say, practice makes perfect!"

"YEOW!" Duncan shouted. 

"Hey let's go girls," Daria said. "Let's find a dance club or something!" 

"Can't we stay here?" Brittany asked.

"Nah I think the cops are on the way," Daria pointed outside. Sure enough there were some police cruisers making their way to the scene. 

"Okay, we'll head out the back!" Brittany hopped down from the table. "Bye Duncan! Thanks for the free food!"

"Hey now wait a minute!" Duncan tried to go after them but was caught up in a conga line. "Come back here!" 

The girls had managed to sneak out the back just as the cops came in. "That was fun," Brittany said. "Do you think we should go back now?"

"Are you kidding?" Quinn laughed. "Girl we've barely begun!" 

**Well, what do you think? Next up just what did happen to Scott and Jean? And what else will the Triplets do? I have some ideas but I could always use more! Keep those suggestions coming. **


	6. Compromising Positions

**Compromising Positions**

Jean struggled to empty her brain of the fuzzy feelings surrounding her. She opened her eyes and looked around and then shut them again. _Oh please let this be a dream…_She thought.

She opened her eyes again. "No…it's not." She was wearing nothing but some strategically placed feathers on her body and body paint. Which was a lot more than what Scott was wearing. She tried to sit up more but found her left hand handcuffed to the bedpost and her right hand was handcuffed to Scott's hand. 

"Ohh…" Scott sat up. He shook his head. "What hit…" He then did a double take when he saw Jean and what she was wearing. "Jean? What the…?" Then he noticed that they were in Jean's bed. Then he noticed the only thing he was wearing was his glasses. "Oh god! Jean!" He grabbed a corner of the bedsheet to cover himself. "I…I…" 

"You didn't," Jean groaned.

"Trinity!" Scott snapped.

"Bingo!" Jean told him. "Uh Scott, could you get me out of this please?" 

"Uh yeah," Scott gulped. Fortunately his other arm was free so he was able to use his eye beams to cut through the handcuffs. "I'm sorry! I…" 

"Scott I told you it's not your fault!" Jean said grabbing a nearby bathrobe. "How did they…?" 

"The last thing I remember was reading them a story after they made me…drink a glass of milk," Scott grumbled as he pulled one of the sheets off the bed and wrapped it around him. "And here's one of those little blow gun darts!" 

"They drugged us?" Jean fumed. "Why those little…" 

"When I get my hands on them…" Scott growled as he ran into his room to put on some clothes. "Oh great!" 

The babies were happily bouncing on his bed. Several of his things were in disarray. There were crayon marks all over the walls. One of the pillows had been torn apart. There were also several chocolate stains all over the rug. Stains which had come from the babies' feet. "Wonderful!" Scott moaned. "Jean where are those girls?"

"We have a problem," Jean said as she came into the room. "I can't sense any of the girls anywhere in the mansion!" 

"You mean they got out? Great!" Scott grumbled. 

"It gets worse," Jean sighed. "I think they took Lockheed and Polly with them."

"I thought it was too quiet around here!" Scott snapped. "We gotta go after them!" 

"Uh Scott, maybe you should put some pants on first," Jean pointed out. 

"Look who's talking," Scott pointed at Jean. 

"Yeah we'd both better get dressed," Jean said nervously. Quickly she left the room, cleaned the paint off her body and changed. Scott was soon dressed as well. 

"Jean I can't find my keys!" Scott rummaged around his room. "I don't get it! They were right here on the dresser and…OH NO!" He ran downstairs.

"Scott?" Jean asked as she followed him. They ran to the garage through the kitchen. Jean stopped and looked at the mess all around. "Oh great the babies got into the cookies and somehow found the candy stash!" She moaned looking at the mess. 

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Scott screamed. 

"What's wrong?" Jean asked as she ran into the garage. 

"THEY STOLE MY CAR!" Scott shouted at the top of his lungs. "THOSE THEIVING LITTLE MANIACS STOLE MY CAR!" 

"They are so dead!" Jean snapped. "We gotta go find them!" 

"Yeah who knows what damage those three can do!" Scott nodded. "Let's go!"

"We'll take my SUV!" Jean nodded. They got in the van and took off. Ten seconds later they returned. 

"Okay…we gotta remember," Scott muttered as they got out of the van. "Good babysitters don't leave the babies home alone." 

"Oh just shut up and get the diaper bag," Jean groaned. 

**What will happen when Scott and Jean take on the town to find the escapees? Keep those suggestions coming! **


	7. The Big Round Up

**The Big Round Up**

"I can't believe those little maniacs!" Jean fumed as she drove her SUV. "When I get my hands on them…" 

"Take a number!" Scott told her. Then he was hit with a stuffed squeaky animal. "Okay knock it off you two!" Scott snapped at the babies in the backseat.

"Good thing we also remembered to bring the baby car seats along too," Jean sighed. 

Another soft squeaky block hit Scott's head. "Cut it out!" Scott snapped. "Jean why are they doing that?"

"It's one of their favorite games," Jean told him. "Apparently Lance is one of their favorite targets."

"You know for once I'm actually feeling sorry for Alvers," Scott grumbled. "At least we don't have to deal with these guys twenty four seven like he does!"

"Him? It's Althea that I'm getting a new respect for!" Jean said. "And I know that father of hers can't be that much help! That I am sure of!" 

"So where do we start looking?" Scott asked. 

"I'm having trouble sensing them," Jean admitted. "It must have something to do with that ninja training of theirs."

"Yeah well I think we just got a clue where they were," Scott pointed to all the police cars surrounding the Gut Bomb. 

"Well they're not here now," Jean parked the car and put her hands to her head. "Maybe…" Then a smile came to her fingers and she started to laugh. 

"What?" Scott asked.

"Let's just say Duncan got what he deserved," She snickered. "But I don't know where the girls are." 

"Hey why don't we check that bar over there?" Scott pointed across the street.

"You don't think they'll be in there?" Jean asked.

"Them no, but Polly probably," Scott said.

"Oh come on Scott a parrot in a bar…"

"This is Shipwreck's bird, remember? We should at least check it out."

"Oh all right," She parked the car nearby. "I'll stay with the babies and you take a look inside." 

Scott nodded and went in. Two minutes later he came out. "Well?" Jean asked.

"You gotta see this…" Scott pointed with his thumb. "I just need a second opinion to make sure I'm not completely out of my mind."

"Oh all right," Jean sighed as she got out of the car. "But just for a minute." She didn't notice the evil grins of the babies as she left. "So what's so…oh my…" 

"I told you," Scott said as they entered the bar and stared at the scene. 

_"Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away. If you can use some exotic booze there's a bar in far Bombay!" _ Polly sang on top of the piano. The entire bar was enthralled as the parrot sang. 

"Is it me or does that parrot sound just like Robert Goulet?" Scott asked. 

"More like Frank Sinatra," Jean told him. 

"I gotta admit he's good," Scott shrugged. "Okay bird show's over!" He grabbed Polly from behind.

"WAK! HEY I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A NUMBER HERE!" Polly flapped his wings furiously. So did the crowd. 

"Come on Bird! Its time to go home and…Have you been drinking?" Scott winced at the stench of alcohol.

"Well…duh!" Polly squawked. "Why else would I be in a rat hole like this?" 

"Well it's time to go," Scott took him to the door.

"Hey!" Norm shouted. "You can't take away our entertainment! It was bad enough when the dragon left!" 

"Dragon?" Scott blinked. "Was it purple?" 

"Wait a minute…" Norm thought hard. "Yeah…I think."

"Did you see where it went?" Jean asked.

"How should I know?" Norm sputtered. "I was in the john when it left." 

"Yeah that thing ate all my peanuts!" The bartender snapped. "Are you going to pay for all the drinks that bird had?"

"How much did it drink?" Scott was afraid of the answer. 

"Five beers and a shot of tequila!" 

They looked at Polly. "Hey I needed the tequila for my big number!" The bird squawked. "You know the song 'Tequila'? Da…dah, da, da, dah, da!" He started to hum the song. 

"I want my money!" The bartender glared.

"Just pay the man Scott and let's get out of here," Jean sighed. 

"I didn't bring any money," Scott told her.

"What?" Jean balked.

"Hey you!" The Bartender pointed to a cop sitting at a stool. "Can't you do something?" 

"Uh oh…" Scott gulped as the cop glared at them. 

"I know you kids," The cop said. "You're some of those mutants from that Institute!" 

"What?" The bartender snapped. "Hey I don't want any freaks in my bar…unless they're paying customers. Get out of here!" 

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" The cop glared at them. 

"We're not drinking sir," Scott showed him Polly. "We just came to get our parrot."

"Awk! Will sing anything for booze! Awk!" Polly flapped his wings. 

"You gave that animal alcohol?" The cop glared at him.

"No he escaped," Jean tried to tell him. "We'll pay, really. Just call the Institute and…" 

"Oh for crying out loud Red the guy's not even supposed to be drinking on the job!" Polly squawked. "I mean what the heck do you think he's been doing here the past hour when he was supposed to be on patrol? Boozing it up that's whaaaaa…." Scott put his hand on his beak. 

"He's a very sick bird," Scott grinned weakly. "Hasn't got much longer to live. Can we go now?" 

"Look the only reason I'm not going to run you freaks in now is that I have enough paperwork to deal with," The cop growled at him. "Get out and stay out!" 

"Okay, fine let's go now," Jean said as she and Scott made their way towards the door. The cop turned their backs on them. "That was close…"

Then Polly imitated the bartender. "Thanks for nothing Flatfoot!" 

"What did you call me?" He whirled around and glared at the bartender. 

"What?" The bartender had been busy serving drinks and didn't hear anything. "What do you want?" 

"I thought you said…never mind," The cop turned around.

"You heard what he said you useless piece of garbage!" Polly then imitated another bar patron. 

"All right that's it buddy, you're going downtown!" The cop grabbed the nearest bar patron.

"Hey leggo!" The man shoved the cop away.

"Police brutality! Get the Pig!" Polly made more voices. Soon several drunken bar patrons started to tackle the cop and were brawling.

"That's enough!" Scott put his hand on his beak as the fight started to escalate. "You just had to open your big beak didn't you?" 

"So I started a little riot, big deal!" Polly hiccuped. "This is nothing! You should have seen what I did in San Francisco two years ago!" 

"Let's get out of here," Jean grumbled as someone sailed across the top of the bar and smashed into a jukebox. "Well one down and…" She stared right ahead at where her van should have been. "Where's my SUV?" 

"You know those two know how to get out of their car seats right?" Polly asked.

"SCOTT!" Jean yelled as she saw her SUV rolling backwards. She used her telekinesis to stop the van. 

"I got it!" Scott ran to the driver's side and saw Claudius and Barney happily bouncing around in the driver's seat. He stopped the SUV. "Jean how could you leave the keys in the van?"

"Excuse me Scott you were the one that had to drag me in there!" Jean snapped. "Are they okay?"

"Oh they're just fine," Scott grumbled. "You two…" He grabbed them and started to put them back in their car seats.

"Well it's a good thing we got to them before there was any…DAMAGE!" Jean then noticed a dent in her front. She then noticed that a cop car was parked ahead and it had a dent in its rear bumper. "Oh no! They must have went forward before they went backward."

"Let's get out of here!" Scott finished buckling the babies up and grabbed Jean, shoving her inside. They took off down the road. "Okay bird, talk! Where's Lockheed?" 

"You'll never break me!" Polly flapped in Jean's arms. "AWWK!" 

"I think Lockheed went that way," Jean pointed in a direction.

"What makes you say that?" Scott asked.

"Because those bushes are on fire," Jean sighed as she pointed to a few charred bushes. 

"At this rate we'll be lucky if the town's still standing when we catch them," Scott grumbled. 

"There he is!" Jean pointed. Sure enough there was Lockheed tearing up a rosebush in the park. "I'll get him." She took out a leash and collar and got Lockheed. "Come on Lockheed! We gotta go boy!" 

A drunken pair of men wandered by and did a double take. "Lady," One of them said. "That is the ugliest dog I have ever seen!" 

"That's not a dog stupid!" The other drunk said. He glared at Lockheed. "Hey you were supposed to take me to the magical fairyland an hour ago! Where were you?" 

"Okay that's it…" Jean used her powers to make the drunks forget they had seen her and she brought Lockheed back into the SUV. "Now all we have to do is find the girls!" 

Lockheed barked. "He says he'll find 'em for you if you give him a treat," Polly told her. 

"Okay we will," Scott said. "Once the girls are found." At this Lockheed started to bark and turned his head. 

"In there?" Jean pointed to a dance club. "What are they doing in there?" 

"Gee Jean it's a dance club," Scott said sarcastically as they made their way towards it. "What else would they be doing in there?" 

They made their way inside, leaving Lockheed and Polly behind to guard the babies in the van. "I don't see them," Scott looked around in the throng of people. 

"Well they're here somewhere," Jean looked around. "I can sense them but there are too many minds around for me to pinpoint them."

Everyone was cheering on a group of black haired girls dancing in the center stage with a middle-aged man. "Man this place is wild," Scott said. "We gotta find the girls and get them out of here!" 

"Wait a minute…." Jean stared. "Scott take a look at those girls. Don't they look familiar to you?" 

"Yeah…" Scott blinked. "But how…?"

"The holowatches!" They both said at the same time.

"Trinity must have found the Professors new ones!" Jean said. 

"They really are sneaky aren't they?" Scott grumbled. "Who are they dancing with? He looks familiar."

"He should," Jean sighed. "That's the mayor." 


	8. Now I Really Feel Sick

**Now I Really Feel Sick**

"What the devil is the Mayor of Bayville doing in a dance club?" Scott asked. "And why is he dancing with Trinity?"

"Who the heck knows why these things happen to Trinity?" Jean grumbled. "Come on, let's get them. Even if we have to knock them unconscious to do it!" 

"Oh I am so hoping they put up a fight," Scott growled as they made their way towards them. 

Suddenly an erratic psychic bolt flung from Quinn to the disco ball above her. It then ricocheted all over the place shattering glass, mirrors and light bulbs. Jean used her telekinesis to shield the crowd from the glass as they ran out. 

"Quinn knock it off!" Daria shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"Whee…that was fun…" Brittany hiccuped. "Let me try…" 

"No you will not!" Scott ran up to her. "What the…?" He smelled her breath. "Oh boy…" 

"They're drunk!" Jean yelled.

"Geeze girls I can't believe you take after Dad!" Daria shouted. "I guess I'm the one with the sober gene." 

"You were all drinking alcohol?" Scott yelled.

"I didn't," Daria said. 

"He gave it to us," Brittany pointed to the terrified Mayor who was in shock. 

"It would have been impolite not to accept it," Quinn slurred. 

"Mutants!" The Mayor gasped. "I was trying to pick up…I mean securing the future vote from **_mutants_**?" 

"I'm afraid it gets worse," Scott sighed as he grabbed Daria's arm and shut off the holowatch. He also shut off the other two to reveal their real selves. "They're also underage!" 

"Oh god…" The mayor backtracked and ran out of the club. 

"Well that went well," Daria said. "I wonder how his press manager is gonna put a spin on this?" 

"Come on!" Jean yanked on her arm. They dragged the Triplets back to the van.

"You three are in so much trouble it isn't funny!" Scott snapped. 

"When your sister hears about what you've done you are so dead!" Jean shouted.

"We have the negatives," Daria held up some pictures of Scott and Jean. "And we won't tell you where they are." 

"Blackmail!" Scott half laughed. "Why am I not shocked? Of course you three would try to blackmail us!" 

"I don't feel so good," Quinn grumbled. 

"I told you not to drink that stuff!" Daria snapped. 

"I'm gonna be sick," Brittany moaned. And she was, all over Daria.

"GROSS!" Daria screamed.

"Ha!" Scott scoffed to himself. "Serves you right!" 

"Oh great now I'm not feeling well," Daria muttered. "I think it's some kind of telepathic bond we have."

"Nice try," Scott said. "But you are not…" Then Daria got sick. "Okay maybe you're telling the truth this time." 

"Let's get 'em back to the Institute," Jean sighed as she shoved them in. 

"Jean my head hurts…" Brittany groaned.

"Well don't expect any sympathy from me!" Jean snapped. "You three got what you deserved! The way you behaved you deserve to be sick!" 

Just then Barney sneezed. "Was that a sneeze?" Scott blanched. 

"Oh no…" Jean went pale. "Please god no! Don't be sick!" 

Barney sneezed again and Claudius looked like he was going to throw up. "They don't look so good," Scott said. Then Claudius spit up something brown. "Oh man!" 

"Oh god no you are sick!" Jean moaned. 

"They're both sick!" Scott said. "Wonderful…"

"Ohhhh!" Polly swooned. "Polly gonna blow chunks…" 

"You do and you're a feather duster!" Scott warned. 

"Is there anyone who's not sick?" Jean asked. She looked at Lockheed. Lockheed hiccuped. "Of course not…" 

"Let's just get home and try to put this nightmare behind us," Scott groaned.

"That's not gonna happen. Scott something tells us it's gonna be a long night," Jean moaned. 

_"Que sera…sera…" _Polly sang. "Oh I am really gonna be sick!" Lockheed hiccuped and spit out a small burst of fire. The babies started to cry and the girls soon were all passed out. 

"A very long night," Jean sighed. 


	9. A Little Bonding Time

**A Little Bonding Time**

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! LET ME GO! I HAVE RIGHTS! BIRDS ARE PEOPLE TOO YA KNOW?" Polly squawked as he tried to escape Scott's grasp when they got back.

"No they are not," Scott grumbled.

"RACIST!" Polly shouted. "You're prejudiced against birds! I knew it! I'll sue for discrimination!" 

"Okay bird that's it!" Scott took out a birdcage and threw Polly in. "Maybe a night in the slammer will cool you off!"

"You can't do this to me!" Polly flapped his wings furiously. "I know my rights! I get one phone call! Polly wants a lawyer!"

"Shut up!" Scott snapped.

"You can't do this to me! I'm a veteran!" Polly squawked.

"Yeah a veteran of bar fights and hangovers," Scott told him. 

"Attica! Attica!" Polly squawked. "Better conditions for prisoners now!"

"Good night!" Scott threw a cloth over the cage.

"Oh yeah this is really gonna shut me up!" Polly shouted. "How dumb do you think I am to fall for that old trick?" 

"You wanna see a trick? How about what I can do with my eye beams, a parrot and some barbecue sauce?" Scott snapped.

"Night, night…" Polly then made snoring noises. 

"What a night," Scott grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen. He found Jean there with the little mutants. Barney was sipping water in his high chair and holding Claudius. 

"I just put the Triplets to bed," Jean groaned as he staggered in the kitchen. "Where's Polly and Lockheed?" 

"Lockheed is tied up outside and Polly is spending some time behind bars," Scott told her. "And what I fight that was! How are they doing?"

"Good news," Jean sighed. "No fever so it's probably a reaction to all that sugar they ate. You wanna help me put them to bed?" 

"Yeah," He picked Barney up. "Come on little guy. Time for beddie bye." They brought them upstairs and tucked them into the crib. 

Immediately the two of them fell asleep. "Well they're finally out," Jean sighed. 

"You're really good with them," Scott told her.

"You think so?" Jean brushed her hair out of her face. "God I haven't a clue what I'm doing." 

"Well don't look at me," Scott sighed. "I'm not exactly an expert at this either. Funny, they look so cute when they're sleeping. Hard to picture them as little terrors when they're like this."

"Yeah," Jean hugged Scott. "Well think of it this way, when we have a family of our own, it'll be a lot easier."

"You think?" Scott blinked at her.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" Polly flew by cackling. "I'M FREEEEEE! WHOOOOPIEEEEEEEE!" 

Immediately the babies woke up and started to cry again. "Yeah I'm sure," Jean sighed. "For one thing…no pets! Ever!"

"NO ONE CAN CAGE POLLY THE STUPEDOUS PARROT! AWK! I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" 

"That I can definitely agree on," Scott groaned. "Refresh my memory Jean, when is Althea picking them up?"

"Sunday morning," Jean sighed as she cuddled Barney.

"And it's…" Scott looked at the clock. 2 am…Saturday morning. Oh goody…" 

"My thoughts exactly…" Jean sighed as she rolled her eyes. 

************************************************************************

Saturday was nothing but a huge blur of the Triplets being sick, the Babies fussing and needing care and as for the animals…

"DIVE! DIVE!" Polly flew around with Lockheed. 

"They've been playing 'Bomber Pilot' all day," Scott groaned as he collapsed on the couch. "I give up! I've chased them for half the day. All I've accomplished is putting more holes in the walls." 

"Well the little guys are all better now," Jean was already on the couch. "Barney and Claudie are now having a grand time in their playpen. I turned on that Martian Hop song and put it on a continual loop."

"That's nice. The Triplets have been sick all day," Scott said. "I had no idea three little girls could vomit that much. Don't use the upstairs bathroom in the girl's wing by the way. You don't want to go in there."

"Too late I already did. I'm afraid I added to the mess when I saw it." 

"I'm worried. Do you think we should call a doctor or something?" 

"No I think they're exaggerating it now," Jean told him. "I could sense it. Well that and the fact I caught them playing tag in the Professor's room. Do you wanna get up and yell at them?"

"I'm too tired to even move from this couch," Scott grumbled. "Not counting the hours that we were drugged I think we got a total of a couple of hours sleep this weekend." 

"I don't think I can even lift my head," Jean moaned. "I thought Logan's Danger Room sessions were exhausting." 

"Now I understand why Beast is always popping aspirin," Scott sighed. "And why the nurses at the orphanage were always looking forward to Saturdays when they went out and got drunk." 

"You know something…" Jean thought. "I just thought of something. I think I know why the Professor let us stay home alone. This is their subtle way of installing some kind of sex education."

"You know…You may be onto something. Those sneaky…." 

Something exploded upstairs. "I think Trinity is all better again…" Jean grumbled. 

"And I think that I am going to kill Althea for tricking us into this," Scott moaned. 

**Coming up the conclusion! So send in those suggestions! Wait and see what happens! **


	10. Where is Your Sister?

**Well here it is folks, the final chapter! Thanks for all your suggestions! Let the madness reign supreme! **

****

Where is Your Sister?

"Lockheed no!" Jean shouted as she ran outside. "Don't burn that poor bird!" 

Lockheed was chasing a crow around and singed its feathers. The bird fell to the ground right where Barney and Claudius were playing. Barney looked at it and took his tiny whiffle bat and started bonking the bird with it. "NO! BARNEY! NO!" Jean shouted as she stopped him and picked him up. "It's not nice to hit birds! OW! And it's especially not nice to hit me either!" 

She didn't notice the crow wobble away and flutter into the woods. It collapsed and shifted into the form of Mystique. "Ow…" She moaned as she got to her knees. "That is gonna hurt in the morning…" She staggered away into the woods. 

Jean however was oblivious to everything except for the slight bump on her head. "Barney that really hurts!" She grumbled as she brought the babies inside and put them in the playpen. "Why anyone would give a baby a whiffle bat is beyond me! Even if it is Shipwreck!" 

"Hey Jean," Scott appeared in uniform. 

"When is Althea getting here?" She moaned.

"I don't know but its not soon enough for me," Scott said. "But it won't be soon enough for Trinity either."

"Why?" 

"I'm having Trinity have a practice run in the Danger Room."

"What program and level?" Jean asked. 

"Paintball of Doom, level 15," Scott grinned.

"I gotta see this!" Jean laughed. Of course neither of them saw the babies escape their playpen as soon as they left the room. 

They made their way to the control room and couldn't contain themselves. Trinity was covered with orange paint. However the paintball robots were almost all destroyed. Almost. "Watch out Brittany!" Daria shouted as the last one pelted her sister. 

"Use our Psychic Storm Attack!" Quinn shouted. Using their powers they created a large psychic lightning bolt and destroyed the machine. 

"They're good I gotta admit it," Jean said.

"Watch this," Scott grinned. He pushed a button and sent a small electric charge through the floor, zapping the triplets.

"Yeowwww!" The girls yelped.

"Scott that's awful!" Jean said. "Let me do one!" She sent an electric charge as well. She then looked at the paint covered girls with slightly frizzy hair. "Now how was that girls?" 

"AGAIN!" The Triplets shouted happily.

"WHAT?" Scott and Jean yelled.

"Again! Zap us again!" The squealed happily. 

"More paintballs!" Daria shouted. "I love paintball!" 

"Oh no they love it!" Jean groaned. "Now what do we do?" 

"Hey are you gonna zap us or not!" Daria shouted.

"Yeah bring on the paintballs!" Quinn shouted. 

"Get the lead out!" Brittany shouted. 

"NO!" Both Scott and Jean shouted.

"So much for using the Danger Room as punishment," Scott grumbled. 

"Yeah we forgot that these girls are psychotic!" Jean groaned. 

"If you wanna punish us Scott could give us a spanking," Daria grinned.

"YEAH!" The other two chirped. "A SPANKING! A SPANKING!"

"And then we'll give him one!" Daria shouted. 

"YEAH!" The other two said. 

"Oh no you don't!" Jean snapped. "Don't even think about it you little perverts!" 

"Let's get him!" They shouted running out of the Danger Room.

"Oh no!" Scott gulped as he took off. 

"Run Scott, run!" Jean shouted as the Triplets chased after him. Then she noticed that they were leaving globs of orange paint all over the place. "Oh great! So much for that plan!" 

She ran down the hall where Scott was currently locking a door. "I got 'em trapped in here!" He said. "That should hold them for a while!" 

"Uh Scott," Jean tugged at his shoulder. "They do have their transporter watches on, remember?"

"Huh?" Scott turned around and saw the Triplets had materialized behind them. "Oh boy…" 

"Tackle time!" The girls jumped on the two of them. 

"NOO!" Jean wailed.

"Girls you're getting paint all over my uniform!" Scott shouted. 

By the time they pulled themselves away from the Triplets and sent them upstairs to clean up they were covered in orange paint. "Good thing this is the washable kind," Scott sighed. "It cleans out in water."

"My clothes are still ruined!" Jean pouted. 

"Look at the bright side, you can go shopping to replace them," Althea smirked as she and Todd entered the room. 

"WHAT KEPT YOU?" Jean shouted. 

"Okay so what did they do?" Althea asked. 

"What didn't they do?" Scott groaned. 

"Give me the rundown," Althea said. "And I'm guessing they tried to blackmail you as well huh?" 

"How did you know that?" Scott asked.

"We found this on our e-mail," Todd showed him some pictures. "They really love those digital cameras don't they?" 

"Those little creeps!" Jean wailed. "They knocked us unconscious and did this to us!" 

"Don't worry they only sent copies to us Misfits," Althea waved. "I think." 

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," Scott grumbled.

"Don't worry," Althea grinned. "I'll tell you what, I'll send you guys some pictures of my own. Let's just say I'm going to have a lot more free time this month due to my sisters doing all of my chores." 

"Not to mention all the stuff the Blind Master will put 'em through," Todd snickered. 

"Oh I'd love to see that," Jean grinned. "Especially after all they did."

"So I see," Althea pointed to all the crayon scribbling on the walls. 

"Oh no!" Jean groaned. "They got out again?"

"Yup," Todd picked up the two hiding behind the couch. "Tricky little devils ain't they?"

"Tricky is not the word for it," Scott grumbled. "They had a ball." 

"Yeah we had lots of fun!" Daria said as they tromped downstairs with their things. 

"Hey we had a great weekend too," Todd grinned. 

"Where are the others?" Jean asked.

"Well the other Misfits are back on base and the X-Men should be here pretty soon," Althea said. 

"Yeah we wanted to get here before the lynch mob," Todd muttered under his breath. 

"What?" Jean asked.

"I said you guys did a pretty good job," Todd told her. "Considering…" 

"Oh before I forget, tell Mr. McCoy we loved his television performance," Althea told him.

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked.

"You mean you didn't watch the TV last night?" Todd asked. "It was great…you see…"

"Never mind!" Althea elbowed him in the side. "I'm sure the Professor will tell them all about it. Okay you little maniacs, let's move 'em out!" 

"MOVE 'EM OUT! AWK!" Polly flapped around. 

"You too bird!" Todd commanded. "How much did he drink?"

"Enough to cause a small riot," Scott grumbled. 

"Althea I gotta ask you something. How do you do it?" Jean asked. "How do you keep your sanity? I gotta know!"

"Easy," Althea shrugged. "I pass 'em off to suckers like you whenever I can." 

**Well this fic is finished but the madness continues in 'Adventures in Camping'! What happens with the rest of the X-Men and the Misfits when they go off to the woods? And what's this about Beast making a television performance? Find out in 'Adventures in Camping' online now! **


End file.
